Férias perfeitas
by Mandy TK
Summary: Hermione olhou em volta, respirou fundo e sorriu, estava muito feliz de estar de volta neste ambiente onde ela esquecia tudo o que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, esquecia de seus problemas e se divertia. Férias pós sexto ano.
1. O adeus

Estou meio sem idéias ultimamente, fora que minhas provas já começaram na faculdade e eu estou trabalhando, dai não tenho tempo pra nada. Mas arranjei um tempinho pra escrever mais uma fic, espero que gostem.

* * *

**O adeus**

Mais uma vez Harry, Ron e Hermione estava embarcando no expresso de Hogwarts, mas desta vez seria uma viajem somente de ida, pois depois desse verão eles não voltaria para Hogwarts para seu sétimo ano, por dois motivos, talvez a escola nem reabrisse, o outro era porque os três iriam atrás das Horcruxes.

Foram levados pelos trestálios até a estação de Hosmeade, todos os alunos estavam deprimidos, muitos até choravam no ombro do colega mais próximo. Era assim que Hermione estava, chorando apoiada em Ron que acariciava seus cabelos tentando conforta-la.

Finalmente todos embarcaram, Hermione deu uma última olhada para o castelo, abaixou a cabeça

- Está na hora de ir Mione - disse o ruivo segurando-a pelos ombros e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela acentiu com a cabeça e deixou uma ultima lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto. Foi guiada por Ron até o compartimento mais próximo que se encontrava vazio.

O trem começou a se mover, Hermione não tirava os olhos da janela de onde podia ver o castelo. Ron olhava deprimido para ela, não gostava de ve-la triste, muito menos chorando. Harry olhava para os dois amigos vendo que alguma coisa mudara na relação deles desde o termino entre Ron e Lilá. Eles estavam mais carinhosos, e sempre parecia que um queria se declarar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Harry sentia uma ponta de inveja, pois terminara com Gina no enterro de Dumbledore, só de pensar nisso Harry sentia vontade de se socar, queria estar com ela. abraça-la, beija-la, mas a vontade de protege-la era maior.

Já estava escurecendo lá fora quando Harry decidiu esticar-se no banco para dormir um pouco. Hermione agora tinha sua cabeça recostada no ombro de Ron, enquanto o garoto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Tudo vai ser diferente daqui pra frente não é? - perguntou ela colocando uma de suas mãos no estomago de Ron, fazendo o garoto sentir calafrios.

- Já sabiamos que este dia ia chegar, desde o quarto ano. - suspirou ele, puxando-a mais para perto, fazendo-a recostar sua cabeça em seu peitoral bem definido.

- Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora - disse ele tentando reconforta-la - Daqui algumas horas vamos chegar a King Cross, mamãe e papai estarão esperando por nós, iremos para a Toca como todos os anos, a única diferença é que vamos ter o casamento do Bill e da Fleur - continuou ele.

- Ron, nestas férias quero ficar mais com os meus pais - disse Hermione desvensilhando-se dos braços do ruivo e fitando-o. - Talvez esta seja a última vez que eu os veja - continuou ela.

- Não fale besteiras Hermione, ainda vamos viver muito - retrucou Ron zangado. - Você vai a tempo de chegar ao casamento não é? - perguntou ele mudando de assunto,

- sim, vou ficar só o mês de julho com eles. Pretendo ir com você e seus pais buscar Harry na casa dos Dursley - disse ela dando um meio sorriso, era engraçado pensar em coisas normais sabendo que a qualquer momento uma guerra viria.

- Certo, estas férias vão ser estranhas - comentou Ron - a maioria do pessoal da ordem vai entrar e sair o tempo todo lá de casa. Você nem os Gêmeos estarão lá. - segui com um tom triste

- Fred e Jorge não vão estar na Toca? - perguntou confusa

- Não, disseram que irão para o casamento, mas pretendem ficar cuidando da loja - respondeu Ron passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Relamente deve ser muito estranho um verão sem Fred e Jorge, apesar de que nosso último verão eles não ficaram muito na Toca - comentou Hermione

- É, mas pelo menos uma vez por semana eles apareciam para pegar comida com a mamãe - riu Ron - eles disseram que agora que moram sozinhos e tem que lavar suas próprias meias amam mais a mamãe - gargalhou junto com Hermione.

As preocupações que enchiam a cabeça de Hermione simplesmente sumirar, a conversa com Ron a fez rir, relembrar os velhos tempos e isso a deixava feliz, principalmente por saber que Ron estava lá, estava lá com ela.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol inundaram o compartimento Harry acordou, olhou em volta e viu Ron meio deitado no banco com Hermione recostada nele. A cena era linda, mas foi interrompida quando o trem freiou e Hermione acordou assustada, depois ficou vermelha vendo onde havia deitado e que Harry havia visto.

- Bom, está na hora de ir - disse Harry triste pegando seu malão, seus amigos fizeram o mesmo. Se enfileiraram no corredor para esperar sua vez de desembarcar do trem.

Os três foram recebidos com muitos abraços pelos Weasley, por Tonks, que havia voltado a seu jeito espontaneo e alegre de sempre, Lupin e Olho-Tonto, que como sempre tinha um olhar desconfiado.

- Como foi a viajem garotos? - quis saber a Sra. Weasley

- Foi ótima Sra. Weasley - respondeu Hermione feliz por ter pessoas como ela em sua vida.

- Que bom - retrucou ela sorrindo. Todos atravessaram o portal e deram de encontro com os Dursley e com os Granger. Hermione foi recebida com muito carinho pelos pais, já Harry recebeu uma olhada torta de seu tio Válter.

- Vemos você no dia do seu aniversário - gritou a Sra. Weasley para Harry que já havia se afastado da multidão, sendo levado pelo tio.

- Vamos querida? - perguntou o pai de Hermione colocando a mão no ombro da filha. Ela acentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu aos Weasley.

- Vejo você daqui a um mês - disse a garota triste abraçando Ron pela cintura. Ele a abraçou de volta e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Gina vou precisar de sua ajuda para escolher um vestido - disse ela à amiga ruiva e abraçou-a também

- Oh querida fico muito triste em saber que não vai passar grande parte deste verão conosco, mas espero que aproveite a estadia com seus pais - disse a Sra. Weasley dando um forte abraço na garota

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley - retrucou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bom, antes de irmos a casa de Harry passaremos na sua para pega-la - comentou o Sr. Weasley abraçando a garota

- Certo, estarei esperando - se desvensilhando dos braços do homem se dirigiu até seus pais, deu uma última olhada na família Weasley, qua já considerava como sua, acenou uma última vez e partiu com seus pais.

* * *

Bom ai está o primeiro capitulo da minha fic. Espero que tenham gostado, e quero reviews com comentários, idéias e criticas. 

um Beijão

Mandy Tonks


	2. A saudade

Segundo capitulo! FINALMENTE yeeeeeeees !

* * *

**A saudade**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Hermione regressara de Hogwarts, e até agora a garota não tinha recebido nenhuma noticia de Ron. Ela nunca imaginara que pudesse sentir tanta falta de ter o ruivo por perto. Ela estava deitada de brusos em sua cama, ainda estava de pijama e lia um livro, ou pelo menos finjia le-lo.

- Hermione, o jantar está na mesa - ouviu-se uma voz ao pé da escada, alta o bastante para atingir os ouvidos da garota no patamar superior.

- Estou indo - respondeu ela fechando o livro e colocando seus chinelos. Desceu lentamente, seus pensamentos ainda estavam no ruivo, mas seus pés sabiam onde ir. Chegou a cozinha, sentou-se à mesa.

- O que fez hoje querida? - perguntou seu pai tirando-a de seus pensamentos

- Estou terminando de ler um livro sobre plantas e suas utilidades na medicina bruxa - respondeu ela sorrindo para a cara confusa do pai - e o senhor? Como está indo o trabalho?

- Como sempre, hoje fiz um pequeno tratamento de canal que levou quase três horas - comentou ele levando o garfo à boca.

- Hm - resmungou Hermione servindo-se de arroz. Era estranho estar naquele ambiente tão quieto nas férias. Adorava A Toca porque todos viviam gritando, mal se podia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. - Bom eu vou subir, qualquer coisa me chamem - disse ela ficando de pé, indo até seu pai e depositando um beijo na bochecha, depois fez o mesmo com a sua mãe e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas com a mesma lentidão que descera, chegou à porta de seu quarto e girou o trinco com um suspiro. Se assustou ao ver uma pequena coruja batendo-se contra o vidro, reconheceu-a na hora. Apressou-se em abrir a janela e deixar a coruja entrar.

- Pichitinho, achei que nunca viria - sussurou ela tremendo tentando desprender o pergaminho do pé da coruja. Ainda com as mãos tremulas abriu o pergaminho cuidadosamente.

_Mione,_

_bom eu disse que escreveria não disse? demorei um pouco, mas é que todos aqui em casa estão muito ocupados com essa história toda do casamento do Gui, e agora mamãe me manda fazer tudo, e não me deixa usar magia mesmo que eu já seja maior, confesso que de vez em quando eu uso escondido, mas ela sempre acaba descobrindo._

_Como andam as coisas aí na casa dos seus pais, não se esqueça que daqui duas semanas iremos busca-la. Estamos com saudades, bom pelo menos eu estou!_

_Espero resposta_

_com carinho_

_Ron_

Hermione estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, ele tinha escrito "com carinho"? Ela queria até chorar de tanta felicidade. Apressou-se em ir até seu malão para pegar um pergaminho e sua pena.

_Ron_

_Passar as férias na casa dos meus pais não é a coisa mais emocionante do mundo, sinto falta da casa cheia, da comida da sua mãe, já que meus pais não tem tempo para nada, normalmente pedimos nossa comida por telefone, mas de certa forma está sendo divertido. Sinto sua falta._

_espero anciosamente reve-los_

_com carinho_

_Hermione_

Leu e releu sua resposta antes de prende-la à perna de pichitinho. Abriu a janela e a coruja levantou voo e desapareceu no céu azul escuro de verão. Hermione deu um leve supiro antes de fechar a janela, mal podia esperar para rever Ron.

O dia tão esperado havia finalmente chegado. Hermione estava coberta até a cabeça com seus lençois quando sua mãe entrou no quarto e abriu suas cortinas. A garota apertou os olhos e os esfregou com as mãos antes de abri-los.

- Bom dia querida - cumprimentou sua mãe com um sorriso meio triste

- Bom dia mamãe - disse ela sentando-se ainda um pouco desnorteada

- O café já está na mesa - disse a Sra. Granger dando um beijo na testa da filha antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Hermione bocejou e foi até o banheiro. Tomou uma ducha e se trocou.

Quando Hermione abriu a porta de seu quarto ouviu vozes no andar de baixo. Assimilou uma das vozes como sendo a do Sr. Weasley e se apressou em descer. Chegou à porta da cozinha e viu Ron, o Sr. Weasley e Tonks sentados conversando com seus pais.

- Hermione - exclamou Tonks se levantando para dar um abraço na garota.

- Nossa quanto tempo - disse ela retribuindo o abraço - que horas são?

- São dez e meia querida, viemos um pouco mais cedo do que o esperado - comentou o Sr, Weasley com um sorriso no rosto. Hermione se juntou à eles na mesa e começou a servir-se de café e bolo. Ron parecia seguir a garota, em cada movimento que ela fazia, com o olhar.

- Não quer se servir? - perguntou Hermione chamando a atenção de Ron

- hã...ah obrigado - respondeu ele pegando um pedaço de bolo e colocando no prato que Hermione alcançara para ele - como passou esses dias?

- Bem, meio sozinha, mas bem - disse Hermione sorrindo - e os seus?

- Como eu te disse na carta que te escrevi, minha mãe está me usando como escravo - comentou ele resmungando - como o quarto de Fred e Jorge está desocupado agora, ela me mandou limpa-lo, mas está cheio de experimentos que os dois não levaram com eles. Esses dias encontrei uma dentadura que estava enfeitiçada e não parava de tremer, e olhe - continuou ele, mostrando uma mordida que tinha levado na mão entre o dedão e o indicador. Hermione riu da careta que Ron fez.

- Senti sua falta - Hermione disse num sussurro olhando para baixo

- Também senti a sua - disse Ron, colocando sua mão em cima da mão de Hermione

- Vamos crianças? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley se levantando

- Vamos - respondeu Hermione tomando o ultimo gole de seu café - Tchau mãe - disse Hermione eunquanto abraçava sua mãe

- Se cuide, esperamos ve-la em breve - disse sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos

- Pode deixar - disse ela indo em direção ao seu pai - tchau papai - disse abraçando-o

-Não esqueça que te amamos muito. Mande notícias - disse seu pai acenando da porta, enquanto via sua filha indo embora com os Weasley e Tonks

- Certo, também amo vocês - disse ela com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

- Vamos - disse Ron, passando o braço pelo ombro da garota e guiando-a até o carro

- Próxima parada a casa dos Dursley - comentou o Sr. Weasley o volante quando todos já se encontravam dentro do carro

O Sr. Weasley e Tonks estavam numa conversa animada sobre o ministério, enquanto Hermione olhava para fora pensativa e Ron a observava.

- Tudo vai ficar bem - disse o garoto pegando a mão de Hermione

- Eu tenho medo de voltar a ve-los - comentou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos

- Não se preocupe, você vai voltar a ve-los - assegurou Ron limpando uma lágrima do rosto da garota que teimou em cair. Os dois ficaram se olhando num transe, até que Ron soltou a mão da garota - hã...ah...papai falta muito? - perguntou ele, enquanto Hermione voltava a olhar para fora, agora irritada. Ron suspirou e ficou observando-a. Tudo o que ele mais queria estava à sua frente, mas faltava a coragem para dizer a Hermione o quanto a amava, o medo da rejeição era maior.

Frustrada, Hermione passou o resto do caminho em silencio. Quando o carro finalmente parou à frente da casa dos Dursley ela foi a primeira a descer, esperou então os outros descerem.

Todos estavam posicionados à frente da porta quando o Sr Weasley tocou a campainha. Uma mulher magricela com cara de cavalo atendeu-a e levou a mão à boca quando viu quem estavam à porta. Um homem alto e forte foi até a porta ver o que havia, e ficou purura do pescoço pra cima.

- Será que poderiamos entrar? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley com seu melhor sorriso. O casal se olhou e deu espaço para os bruxos passarem - Mas que bela está sua casa - comentou o Sr. Weasley dandou uma olhada na sala e sentando-se ao sofá, Ron e Hermione fizeram o mesmo, enquanto Tonks distraidamente dava voltas na sala olhando os objetos trouxas que estavam dispostos em prateleiras

- Vou chamar Harry - disse Petúnia com a voz esganiçada olhando para o marido

- Nossa que interessante, porque essas fotos não se mexem? - perguntou Tonks batendo no vidro

- As fotos no mundo dos truxas não se mexem Tonks - respondeu Hermione achando graça da confusão da bruxa

- E as pessoas não se cansam de ficar ai? - perguntou Tonks olhando para Valter

- No mundo trouxa eles usam outra técnica para tirar fotos, que ainda é desconhecida pelos bruxos - respondeu Hermione sabiamente

- É tão bom ver vocês - disse Harry, parado na entrada da sala com seu malão aos seus pés

- Harry é muito bom ver você também - disse Hermione adiantando-se para abraça-lo - feliz aniversário

- Obrigado - disse ele sorrindo quando ambos se afastaram do abraço

- Ei cara é muito bom ver você - comentou Ron dando uns tapinhas amigaveis nas costas de Harry

- Bom vamos? - perguntou ele olhando para o Sr. Weasley

- Claro Harry - disse o Sr Weasley levantando-se do sofá

- Ótimo - disse Harry murmurando um feitiço e fazendo sua mala levitar - espero que você fiquem bem e que eu nunca mais os veja - disse Harry pela primeira vez sorrindo para os tios que tinham uma expressão de medo no rosto

Todos sairam pela porta da casa dos Dursley e entraram no carro. Tonks e o Sr. Weasley foram na frente e os outros ficaram atrás. Hermione no meio de Harry e Ron.

- Harry, Molly fez um almoço especial para você de aniversário. Só não ligue a bagunça porque estamos arrumando as coisas para o casamento de Gui - comentou o Sr. Weasley olhando pelo retrovisor para Harry

- Não precisava Sr. Weasley - disse Harry encabulado

- Claro que precisava, você está atingindo a maturidade hoje - disse Ron sorrindo para o amigo. Harry simplesmente riu ao comentário do amigo.

Quando estavam quase chegando, passaram por um campo de rosas, e Hermione se debruçou por cima de Ron para olhar, fazendo com que o garoto se assusta-se com a proximidade da garota. Quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito, voltou a sua posição inicial vermelha assim como Ron. O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio, Harry de vez em quando olhava para o casal a seu lado e soltava uns risinhos, ficava imaginando quando iam perceber que se amavam.

O Sr. Weasley parou o carro em frente A Toca, e todos desceram. Provavelmente a Sra. Weasley ouviu o carro e saiu disparada para o quintal

- Harry, é tão bom ver você querido - disse a mulher esmagando Harry em um abraço. - feliz aniversário

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley - disse o garoto sem ar

- Hermione querida - foi a vez de Hermione ser esmagada

- Muito bom ver a senhora também - disse ela sorrindo

- Bom vamos entrar para que vocês possam se acomodar em seus quartos - comentou a Sra Weasley e todos a acompanharam para dentro da casa. Hermione olhou em volta, respirou fundo e sorriu, estava muito feliz de estar de volta neste ambiente onde ela esquecia tudo o que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, esquecia de seus problemas e se divertia.

- Quer ajuda com suas coisas - perguntou Ron tirando-a de seus pensamentos

- Obrigada - disse ela sorrindo para o garoto. Ela ficou observando-o enquando ele pegava sua mala e se dirigia com ela para as escadas.

* * *

Bom esse foi o segundo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado e desculpem a demora. 

um grande beijo

Mandy Tonks


	3. O inicio

Agradeço muito os elogios, que bom que estejam gostando da fic.

* * *

**O inicio**

- Hermione - disse de sobressalto uma ruiva que estava lendo deitada em sua cama - Que bom ver você - disse ela assim que abraçou a amiga

- Eu vou deixar estas coisas aqui - disse Ron, que ainda não havia sido notado pela irmã menor

- Obrigada Ron - disse Hermione indo em direção a ele e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo com que o garoto ficasse da cor de um tomate e saisse rapidamente do quarto. Gina simplesmente riu da cena

- Você e meu irmão estão muito intimos hein! - disse ela dando uma leve cotovelada no braço de Hermione, que instantaneamente corou - quando vai contar a ele?

- Contar o que? - perguntou Hermione sentando-se na cama e observando o livro que Gina lia

- Que você o ama - Hermione arregalou os olhos para a amiga e balbuciou algo, mas o som não saiu de sua boca, fazendo Gina rolar de rir - todos já sabem, menos ele

- Espero que essa sua loucura recente não seja contagiosa - disse Hermione levantando da cama e tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo continuou - eu não estou apaixonada pelo seu irmão, tire essa idéia da sua cabeça

- Certo, e você quer que eu acredite nisso, sendo que quando toquei nesse assunto você, pela primeira vez em anos, ficou sem saber o que dizer - disse Gina com uma sombracelha levantada e com os braços cruzados - eu não entendo vocês. Parecem que são incapazes de demonstrar um para o outro o que sentem

- Certo, talvez eu ame seu irmão - disse Hermione abaixando a cabeça - mas pode apostar que ele não me ama

- Ah ama sim - disse Gina em tom autoritario

- Então dona espertinha, me explique porque ele andou se enroscando por ai com a Srta Brown - retrucou Hermione em tom desafiador

- Você vai ficar meio brava comigo mas - Gina fez uma pausa, enquanto a expressão de Hermione passava para uma mistura de confusão e incredibilidade - eu disse a ele que você tinha beijado Victor Krum

- VOCÊ O QUE? - explodiu Hermione

- Eu estava no meio de uma discussão com ele, e ele estava realmente me irritando, então eu disse a ele que você já tinha beijado Krum - disse ela tentando se explicar enquanto Hermione andava de um lado para o outro do quarto - Mas ele pareceu receber a noticia meio mal, foi ai que eu percebi que tinha estragado tudo

- Foi por isso que ele ficou com a Lilá? - disse Hermione cansando-se de dar voltas e sentando-se novamente na cama

- É sério Hermione desculpa. Eu não quis que ele te magoasse - disse Gina sentando-se ao lado da amiga - Harry me contou que ele ficou muito abalado com a noticia, acho que ele meio que ficou com a Lilá para se vingar, e se sentir melhor. Mesmo que eu ache que ele percebeu que ele te perdeu - Continuou ela

- Já chega dessas abobrinhas Gina - retorquiu Hermione levantando-se bruscamente - Olha eu posso amar seu irmão, mas ele não me ama. Então pare de tentar me fazer acreditar nisso. - com isso ela abriu a porta e saiu. Gina manteve o olhar incredulo fixado na porta, como alguém podia ser tão cabeça dura?

Hermione irritada desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha.

- Precisa de ajuda Sra. Weasley? - perguntou a garota com um olhar triste

- Ah ótimo que você apareceu, poderia colocar a mesa para mim querida? - perguntou a mulher sorrindo

- Claro, quantas pessoas são? - perguntou a garota olhando-a

- São...deixe-me ver, eu, Arthur...os gemeos, você, Ron - ia dizendo Molly enquanto contava nos dedos - e...somos 13 - disse ela sorrindo e finalmente saindo da cozinha

-Certo 13 lugares - disse a garota indo até um armario para pegar os pratos

Enquanto isso no quarto de Ron, ele e Harry mantinham uma conversa parecida a que Gina e Hermione haviam tido minutos atrás.

- É sério Ron, quando pretende contar a ela? - perguntou Harry sentando em seu malão

- Não sei do que está falando - disse Ron ficando com as orelhas vermelhas

- Certo, " Hermione quer que eu leve sua mala?" - debochou Harry

- Eu só quis ser gentil - retrucou Ron

- Ah qual é? somos amigos a mais de cinco anos e você nunca se ofereceu para levar as coisas de Hermione, mesmo naqueles dias em que ela carregava 50 livros - riu Harry quando Ron bufou de raiva

- Olha tá legal eu sei que tenho que contar a ela, mas a situação agora não está boa - disse Ron sentando-se em sua cama e apoiando a testa nas maos - eu fui um idiota o ano passado e namorei com a Lilá para me vingar da Gina, em vez de ter corrido atrás da Hermione... - Harry se sentou ao lado do amigo e depositou a mão em seu ombro

- Você não deveria estar dizendo essas coisas para mim - disse Harry num tom solidário

- Você está certo - disse Ron levantando-se decidido. Harry somente riu vendo Ron sair do quarto

- Quem é? - perguntou Gina ouvindo as batidas em sua porta

- Sou eu Gina - disse Ron do outro lado

- O que você quer? - perguntou a garota abrindo a porta

- Queria falar com a Hermione - disse ele dando uma olhada para dentro do quarto

- Ela não está aqui - disse Gina levantando uma sobrancelha - quer falar o que com ela?

- Não é da sua conta - disse ele indo em direção as escadas

Chegando a sala ouviu o barulho da mesa sendo posta na cozinha.

- Mamãe? - perguntou ele indo até a porta. Hermione levantou o olhar e corou quando viu Ron

- Su...sua mãe acho que saiu - gaguejou Hermione

- Na verdade eu estava te procurando Hermione - disse ele corando e olhando para o chão

- Eu! - exclamou ficando vermelha

- Hermione, queria te pedir... - Ron foi interrompido por uma explosão no quintal, que foi seguida pela entrada dos gemeos na cozinha

- Aquilo foi demais - disse Fred todo sujo de terra

- Temos que aprimora-la e depois testar de novo - disse Jorge, também sujo de terra e com umas gosmas verdes em sua roupa, rindo

- O que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez? - perguntou Hermione parecendo a Sra. Weasley

- É só a mamãe sair que vc já está disposta a ficar no seu lugar - disse Fred rindo, cruzando os braços na altura do peito

- É bom que vocês não estejam fazendo nada de mais, por que se não a Sra. Weasley vai ficar muito irritada, e vocês vão ver uma coisa - disse ela em tom autoritario, enquanto os gemeos rolavam de rir

- Afinal o que foi aquela explosão? - perguntou Ron olhando curioso para os irmãos

- Estavamos testando uma bomba de bosta gigante - disse Jorge enquanto ajudava Fred a se levantar

- O QUE? - gritou Hermione aterrorizada - Lá fora vocês fizeram isso? E os enfeites do casamento? - perguntou a garota em panico

- Calma, calma - disse Jorge segurando a garota pelos ombros para que ela parasse d andar de um lado para o outro

- Nós a testamos dentro do lago - disse Fred - mas não surtiu o efeito desejado, por isso teremos que fazer novos testes

- Isso mesmo - disse Jorge - vamos Fred, temos muito trabalho a fazer - disse ele saindo da cozinha sendo seguido por Fred

- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo - disse Hermione massageando a testa

- É verdade - disse Ron rindo. De repente um silencio absoluto pairou entre os dois

- hã...Ron...hã...o...que você queria falar comigo? - perguntou a garota brincando com o pano de prato em sua mão

- hãa...nada de importante, depois a gente conversa - disse o garoto vermelho, saindo da cozinha como um furacão. Hermione se apoiou no balcão e suspirou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Hermione? - perguntou Harry entrando logo em seguida

- não nada Harry - respondeu pensativa - Harry, você acha possível que o Ron tenha namorado Lilá para me fazer ciúmes? - as palavras simplesmente sairam de sua boca, instantes depois ela mordeu o labio inferior demosntrando nervosismo e tentou corrigir o que havia dito - ah esquece o que eu disse Harry, que besteira a minha achar que Ron faria isso não é!

- eu acho bem plausivel essa sua idéia - disse Harry sériamente para a garota. Ela encarou-o tentando encotrar falsidade em seus olhos, mas não viu nada - Eu sabia - exclamou Harry repentinamente

- o que? - perguntou a garota em panico

- Você é apaixonada pelo Ron - disse ele apontando o indicador acusadoramente para ela

- Pare de falar besteiras - disse ela enfurecida cruzando os braços

- Vamos confesse Hermione, por qual outro motivo você teria chorado naquele dia em que Ron ficou com a Lilá pela primeira vez? - perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto

- Tá, tá bom, talvez eu goste dele - disse ela resignada - talvez eu até o ame, mas do que adianta? - perguntou ela. Nessa mesma hora a Sra Weasley entrou na cozinha acompanha de Fleur que nao parava de tagarelar

- Porr que tud tem que estarr perrrfeit -contiunuava a dizer ela

- O que aconteceu na minha cozinha? - perguntou a Sra Weasley horrorizada vendo o chão sujo de terra e de musgo verde

- Os gemeos fizeram uns experimentos e vieram sujos até aqui - dedurou-os Hermione enquanto Harry olhava desesperado para ela

- Ah mas aqueles dois vão ver só - murmurou a Sra Weasley entre dentes saindo da cozinha

- O que você tem Herrrmionii? - perguntou Fleur sentando-se em uma das cadeiras

- Nada Fleur - disse Hermione surpresa - Como andam os preparativos para o casamento? - perguntou ela tentando mudar de assunto

- Vão muiiit bem - respondeu animada - ah porr falarr niss querria fazerr um comunicad a vocês - disse ela radiante - Querr que você e Rron e você e Gina entrrrem juntos, como um casal - disse ela apontando para Hermione e Harry. Os dois se olharam espantados sem saber o que dizer. - poderriam comunicarr a eles porr favorr? - perguntou ela sorridente denxando-os pasmos na cozinha

- E-eu não posso entrar com Gina - disse Harry em panico

- Pelo menos sua situação é melhor que a minha - resmungo Hermione

- Como assim melhor que a sua? - perguntou Harry incredulo - por acaso você se esqueceu que eu terminei com ela?

- É uma chance de você reatar com ela, e não venha me dizer que não sente nada, porque mentira - disse ela brincalhona - agora como eu vou entrar com Ron?

- É uma chance que você tem de se declarar - debochou Harry

Hermione e Harry decidiram que cada um iria contar para seu respetivo par sobre a surpresa. Há dias que Harry não falava com Gina, o clima entre eles estava estranho, um misto de magoa e amor. Já Ron e Hermione cada vez estavam mais próximos, mesmo que ficassem envergonhados com facilidade.Faltava uma semana para o casamento, naquela manha de sabado estavam os quatro, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Gina sentados no quintal da Toca. Ron e Harry mantinham os olhos pregados num jogo de xadres, enquanto Hermione e Gina torciam pelos garotos.

- Venci Harry - gritou Ron destruindo mais uma peça de Harry - isso já está ficando sem graça, é a terceira vez conssecutiva que eu ganho de você

- Você sempre foi melhor que eu em xadres Ron - resmungou Harry - Hermione será que contamos agora? - disse Harry mudando de assunto

- hã...ah claro - disse ela ficando vermelha ao olhar para Ron

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Gina desconfiada

- Bom, é que Fleur pediu que nós quatro entrassemos juntos no casamento

- Como assim? - perguntou Ron

-Como casais que entram antes da noiva - explicou Gina ao irmão

- Ah...hã? - murmurou Ron ficando vermelho - e..eu vou entrar com você? - perguntou à Hermione

- Sim, e Harry com Gina - disse ela vermelha

- E...eu não posso entrar com Harry - murmurou Gina e se levantou rapidamente, andando em direção a casa

- Gina - chamou Harry se levantando também - o que deu nela? - perguntou ele

- Você sabe muito bem - respondeu Hermione - vai falar com ela - mandou ela e Harry obedeceu

- o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ron confuso

- Você não entende nada nunca - resmungou Hermione levantando-se

- hã? - perguntou ele levantando-se também - Hermione

- você nao viu que Gina não quer entrar com Harry porque ele terminou com ela ? - perguntou ela impaciente

- Ah então é por isso - murmurou ele - mas se ela ainda gosta dele, essa é a chance que ela tem de reatar o namoro

- foi isso que eu disse ao Harry... - Hermione interrompeu a frase porque sentiu a mao de Ron na dela

- Hermione...eu - disse ele chegando mais perto, antes dele terminar Hermione beijou-o por impulso. Ela soltou sua mão da mão dele e colocou-a sobre o bochecha do garoto. Ele ainda em choque manteve os olhos abertos e não correspondeu ao beijo. Sentido que Ron não a beijara Hermione tirou seu labios dos dele e saiu correndo em direção a casa, deixando Ron perplexo do lado de fora.

* * *

Terminei mais um capitulo, ficou mais ou meninhos, mas eu estava meio sem criatividade. Espero reviews com sugestões. 

Um beijão

Mandy Tonks


	4. A confusão

Finalmente capitulo 4! Espero que gostem, tentei criar uma boa história!

* * *

**A confusão**

Hermione entrou correndo no quarto de Gina, fechou a porta e se encostou nela, deslisando até o chão com seus dedos passando por seus lábios que haviam estado nos de Ron. Tinha em mente o que havia acabado de acontecer, não sabia daonde ela tirara coragem para beija-lo. Mas ele estava tão perto e parecia tão...tão lindo.

Do lado de fora da casa um garoto ruivo continuava parado na mesma posição que Hermione o havia deixado, ele havia levado a mão à boca e mantinha os olhos arregalados tentando processar aquele monte de informações.

Uma única e solitária lágrima escorregou pelo canto do olho da garota, ela fechou os dois olhos apertados e engoliu o choro. Ela sentiu a porta atras de si abrir-se, fazendo com que ela tivesse que levantar. Gina enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto olhando para baixo.

- A mamãe está chamando para irmos almoçar - disse Gina inconsciente de que a amiga estava à beira de lágrimas

- Então vamos - disse Hermione limpando uma gota que teimou em cair, enquanto saia pela porta do quarto

- O que aconteceu Hermione? - perguntou Gina séria puxando a amiga

- Não aconteceu nada - retrucou a garota chegando à escada

- Você não me engana - disse Gina enquando seguia a garota pela escada abaixo

- Estavamos só esperando vocês - comentou a Sra Weasley quando avistou as duas

- Depois você vai me contar tudinho - sussurrou Gina antes das duas irem para lados opostos da mesa

- E então Harry como está se sentindo agora que atingiu a maturidade? - perguntou o Sr Weasley

- hamm...normal eu acho - respondeu Harry sem graça brincando com a comida no prato

- Já fez alguma magica? - perguntou Fred entusiasmado

- ham...fiz meu malão levitar até o carro - comentou ele sorrindo sem graça ao que Fred fez uma careta

- Você ainda não fez nenhuma magica de verdade, tipo enfeitiçar os gnomos do jardim, ou...

- Jorge por favor - retrucou o Sr Weasley lançando um olhar de reprovação aos gemeos. Harry simplesmente riu vendo os gemeos se entreolharem desapontados.

- Hermione não quer se servir de mais nada? - perguntou a Sra Weasley preocupada olhando o prato da garota que se mantinha intacto

- Não Sra Weasley obrigada, eu já estou satisfeita - disse ela brincando com a comida do prato. Ron mantinha o olhar triste preso na garota que nem sequer uma vez olhara em sua direção.

- Com licença vou me retirar, já estou satisfeita - disse Hermione levantando-se. Ela estava ao pé da escada quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço detendo-a

- Mione - murmurou Ron quando a garota se virou para encara-lo

- a...R.. - gaguejou a garota mas não conseguiu formar uma palavra coerente

- Eu...bem queria falar sobre aquela hora...eh - começou ele ficando da cor de suas orelhas e soltando braço da garota

- Olha Ron...hm...deixa pra lá - disse ela olhando para seus pés conendo suas lágrimas. Ron colocou a mão no queixo da garota fazendo-a fita-lo. Nisso a porta de entrada abriu-se bruscamente - Victor! - Ron largou Hermione na mesma hora e fitou a porta com ódio desejando que esta se fechasse na cara do homem parado a sua frente

- Desculpe o porta estava aberrto e minhas coiiiiisas eston pesados - explicou-se o búlgaro abrindo um largo sorriso - Hermonii senti sua falta - com esse comentario Hermione ficou roxa dos pés a cabeça principalmente porque todos que antes estavam na cozinha agora se encontravam amontoados olhando de Krum para Hermione vice versa enquanto Ron bufava de raiva.

- Victorrrr que bon que recebeu meu convite - exclamou Fleur paracendo flutuar enquanto ia ao encontro do rapaz.

- Fico feliiiz porr saberr que vai se casarr - sorriu o rapaz olhando novamente para Hermione. Ron passou por ela e subiu para o quarto sendo seguido por Harry que mantinha um olhar de incredibilidade com um misto de confusão.

- O que esse cara está fazendo aqui? - explodiou Ron andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto enfurecido com as orelhar vermelhas

- hm...acho que Fleur o convidou para o casamento - disse Harry num tom constatando que o que dissera era óbvio

- ha claro... - bufou o ruivo desmoronando no chão se apoiando no pé da cama - bem que o convite dele podia ter sido extraviado, porque ele tinha que aparecer justo agora? - continou Ron, falando para si mesmo dando socos na própria cabeça

- o que quer dizer agora? - perguntou Harry confuso - se ele tivesse aparecido amanha seria melhor? - debochou o garoto, mas vendo que seu amigo não recebera isso como brincadeira tentou consertar - certo, hm quer me explicar por favor?

- e...eu,bem... - Ron respirou fundo antes de ir adiante - eu beijei Hermione...quer dizer ela me beijou...hm...nós nos beija... - se embaralhou o ruivo ficando vermelho

- Já entendi - retrucou Harry aborrecido - agora quer me explicar porque Hermione estava com uma cara de enterro? Cara você beija tão mal assim? - perguntou Harry debochando do amigo novamente

- Ah não enche Harry, eu não beijo mal - disse o garoto levantando-se irritado

- hahaha certo, então vamos me explique o que aconteceu para me ajudar a entender - disse Harry fitando o amigo que agora passava os dedos pelo cabelo aflito

- Bem...hm...Hermione me beijou, mas eu não a beijei - respondeu Ron envergonhado

- hm, perai e como isso seria possivel? - perguntou Harry apoiado na parede acompanhando os movimentos nervosos do amigo

- ela me beijou e eu fiquei imovel que nem um imbecil, ela deve ter se sentindo como se tivesse beijado uma árvore - disse Ron triste

- ah isso é um problema - disse Harry ficando preocupado - mas nada do que uma boa conversa para esclarecer as coisas não é? - perguntou ele esperençoso tentando animar Ron

- Se aquele búlgaro não tivesse aparecido seria mais facil, mas agora ele vai ficar flertando com Hermione, e vai ser impossível eu me aproximar dela

- Deixa disso, você vai falar com ela, não quer perde-la para ele ou quer? - perguntou Harry mantendo o olhar fixo no amigo, como se o estivesse encorajando

- Não! não quero - explodiu ele novamente - mas é muito facil falar, o problema é que e se ela decide ficar com ele? - perguntou

- isso não vai acontecer, ela ama você - disse Harry dando tapinhas amistosos no ombro do ruivo

- Obrigado, espero que isso seja verdade - disse o garoto pouco otimista

Durante o resto do dia Ron ficou sentando no jardim à beira do lago. enquanto Hermione estava no quarto de Ginny lendo um de seus livros. Harry e Ginny estavam preocuados com o casal, agora com a chegada de Krum tudo que tinham acontecido entre eles até agora não passavam de meras lembrançar. Ron ficou muito abalado ao ver seu rival novamente. Hermione não sabia como lidar com a situação, não soube lidar com o ciúmes de Ron no baile, Não saberia como lidar agora que Krum lhe jogava indiretas ainda mais obcenas.

No jantar Hermione preferiu não descer, não queria piorar o clima entre Ron e Krum. Ainda por cima estava confusa. Por que Ron Não a havia beijado de volta? Será que era por que não gostava dela da mesma maneira? Mas e se não gostava por que esse ciúmes ridiculo de Krum? Essas perguntas rodavam na cabeça da garota quando a ruiva com quem dividia o quarto entrou.

- Trouxe uns bolinhos de aboborá. Estão uma delicia - Disse Ginny sentando-se de frente para a amiga na cama e colocando um prado cheio de bolinhos na frente.

- Obrigada - disse Hermione pegando um e colocando-o na boca

- Você tinha que ver a cara de Ron durando o jantar, n!ao tirou os olhos de Krum que não parava de falar em você - riu a amiga

- Ai Merlin o que eu faço? - perguntou Hermione para o nada

- Que tal me contar por que estava chorando antes do almoço? - perguntou a ruiva curiosa. Hermione lhe contou toda a história e seu dilema. A ruiva escutou tudo atentamente, fazendo caretas aqui, soltando umas exclamações ali até que Hermione terminou - Um grande problema esse. Meu irmão é muito cabeça dura e timido. Se se sentir ameaçado por Krum nunca virá falar com você - comentou a garota balançando a cabeça pensativa

- Eu sei, conheço seu irmão há anos, fora que me lembro muito bem da reação dele no baile - disse Hermione desapontada

- Você terá que falar com ele - sugeriu Ginny

- Não, nem pense nisso - retrucou Hermione ficando em estado de alenrta

- Mas Hermione... - tentou novamente a ruiva

- Não e assunto encerrado, agora vamos dormir que eu estou podre - disse Hermione para não ter que falar mais nisso. Mesmo não estando com sono as duas deitaram e apagaram as luzes.

Nessa noite foi impossível para Hermione dormir. Com dificuldade ela olhou para a cama de Gina e viu a sombra da ruiva toda esparramada roncando. Para não acorda-la Hermione levantou-se lentamente da cama e saiu devagar pela porta, fechando-a com muito cuidado. Recostou-se por um minuto na porta contendo as lagrimas. Respirou fundo e desceu em direção à cozinha.

Não quis acender nenhuma luz para não acordar nenhum morador da Toca, com muita dificuldade encontrou um copo no armario. Estava bebendo seu como com a barriga encostada no balcão quando sentiu duas mãos, uma de cada lado do balcão, deixando-a encurralada. Ela então depositou o copo em cima do balcão à sua frente e se virou para fitar o homem atrás de si.

- Hermionii, senti sua falta - disse Krum aos sussurros tentando beijar o pescoço da garota enquanto esta tentava empurra-lo para longe. Nisso se ouviu um estampido e uma luz se acendeu, iluminando toda a cozinha e incandescendo os olhos do casal.

- Ron - exclamou Hermione aproveitando que Krum se distraira para livrar-se dele.

Ron que estava meio sonolento quando viu ambos juntos arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho, mas desta vez de raiva.

- Ah, desculpe por atrapalhar -disse ele bruscamente virando-se e apagando a luz que saia de sua varinha.

- Espera - gritou Hermione num sussurro saindo atrás dele. Alcançou-o quando ele chegou à sala.

- Hermione acho que Krum está te esperando - retrucou amargurado - por que não vai lá dar uns beijinhos nele?

- Pare de ser infantil Ron - reprimiu-o a garota com lagrimas nos olhos

- Infantil? eu entro na cozinha da minha casa e encontro um casal quase cometendo uma orgia sexual no balcão - retrucou irritado fazendo gestos e caretas. Hermione recuou uns passos para trás sentindo-se ofendida, olhou-o incrédula por um momento e deu-lhe um tapa na cara, que fez um baque surdo ecoando por todo o recinto.

- Olhe como fala com Herrmionii - ameaçou Krum vindo furtivamente para cima de Ron, Hermione no entando o impediu, levou a mão ao rosto e limpou as lagrimas que teimaram em cair - Herrrmionii? - perguntoou confuso o bulgáro

- Você é um idiota mesmo - explodiu Hermione enquando Ron fitava ela e Krum alternadamente

- Ah é mesmo? - desafiou o garoto cruzando os braços - devo ser, achei que aquele beijo tinha sido por algum motivo, mas agora vejo que é normal para você sair beijando as pessoas por aí

- Você é mais que idiota, será que você não percebe que eu e Krum não temos nada? - retrucou ela ofendida

- Ah claro depois da cena que eu vi na cozinha dá para perceber mesmo - ironizou ele

- Krum me pegou desprevenida - retrucou ela- fora que não tenho nada com ele, nunca tive não? - continuou ela direcionando a pergunta a Krum

- É verrrdade, nunca aconteceu nada entrrre mim e Herrrmionii - disse Krum resignado parecendo um cachorrinho obedecendo ao dono

- E você quer que eu acredite nesse teatrinho? - retrucou o ruivo agressivamente - tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer - disse ele indo em direção as escadas

- Será que você é tão cego assim que não percebe que é você que eu amo? - questinou a garota segurando Ron pelo braço, com lagrimas caindo de seu rosto. Ron fitou-a por alguns instantes, depois olhou para Krum que se retirou da sala.

* * *

Quis criar um pequeno suspense hahahaha. O que será que Ron fará a seguir? Será que Hermione e Krum já tiveram algo? esperem até o proximo capitulo hehe. 

espero que tenham gostado

Beijos

Mandy Tonks


	5. O talvez

Yeeeees finalmente

mil desculpas a faculdade tem me deixado maluca, hoje arranjei um tempinho e devo a vocês o próximo capítulo!!! Bom aqui está ele espero que vocês gostem!!!

* * *

**O talvez**

- Será que você é tão cego assim que não percebe que é você que eu amo? - questinou a garota segurando Ron pelo braço, com lagrimas caindo de seu rosto. Ron fitou-a por alguns instantes, depois olhou para Krum que se retirou da sala.

Então ele tinha entendido tudo errado como sempre. Ron só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Hermione ao pé da escada. No fim ela o havia beijado realmente por que o amava, então de verdade Krum a estava agarrando, ela não estava com ele porque queria. Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça de Ron. Ele queria ter a coragem de falar a ela que também a amava, mas tinha feito um papel de idiota. Depois de Hermione dizer que o amava ele tinha simplesmente se desvencilhado e subido para seu quarto, deixando a garota pasma parada ao pé da escada. Ele havia sido um idiota mais uma vez. Era sua vez agora de demonstrar seu amor por Hermione, era sua vez de ter coragem de fazer as coisas. Com esse pensamentos em sua cabeça agora ele se virou e dormiu.

Hermione por sua vez ainda estava na sala da Toca, tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e chorava, soluçava e sacudia a cabeça sem saber o que fazer. Não entendia como Ron podia demonstrar ciúmes quanto a Krum, mas no quintal quando ela o beijou ele não havia correspondido. Talvez ele tivesse esse ciúme de irmão, talvez ele não amava da mesma forma que ela o amava, mas si m como uma irmã, porvavelmente só queria protege-la, não te-la para si. Tudo estava confuso. Hermione cansada de chorar decidiu que era hora de tentar dormir, amanha provavelmente seria um dia cansativo, teria que ajudar com os preparativos do casamento que estava cada vez mais próximo e ela teria que olhar para Ron. Com todas as suas forças ela se levantou do sofá e foi se deitar no quarto que dividia com Gina.

- Hermione eu troue um pouco do que sobrou do café da manha, assim você não ficará com fome, o almoço vai sair tarde hoje - Hermione meramente se incomodou de abrir um olho para enxergar Gina que estava sentada aos pés da cama com uma bandeja que continha uma xicara de café e alguns bolinhos.

- Que horas são? - perguntou ela finalmente sentando-se e recebendo a bandeja.

- Quase meio-dia...argh sua cara está horrível - resmungou Gina fazendo uma careta. Hermione tinha os olhos inchados e a cara amarrotada pela forma que a havia apoiado no travesseiro.

- Obrigada, eu vou tomar um banho - resmungou ela devolvendo a bandeja a Gina com quase toda a comida intacta. Pegou algumas roupas limpas no seu malão e saiu do quarto. No corredor se deparou com Ron que saira de seu quarto no mesmo instante.

- Hermione - se adiantou ele em falar, andando em direção a garota.

- Bom dia...- foi o único que a garota disse antes de entrar no banheiro e bater a porta na cara do ruivo.

- Você é um mané - murmurou Gina passando por ele antes de descer as escadas. Ele a seguiu escada abaixo com uma cara confusa

- O que houve com Hermione? - perguntou Ron alcançando a irmã

- Eu não sei, me responda você o que houve com ela - retorquiu a ruiva entrando na cozinha. Ron adquiriu uma expressão preocupada, mas quando Krum passou por ele para entrar na cozinha ele fechou a cara.

Ron não viu Hermione à tarde. Sua mãe o mandava organizar coisas aqui, coisas ali e em todo o lugar que ele ia procurava Hermione com o olhar, sem sucesso. Toda a vez que terminava de fazer algo e decidia ir ao quarto de Hermione sua mãe o pegava no meio do caminho e lá ia ele novamente fazer algo...

Hermione tinha em suas mãos o vestido que usaria no casamento, faltavam três dias e ela queria estar bem vestida. Ela não queria sair do quarto não queria ter que olhar para Ron, não queria olhar para Krum e não estava se sentindo bem para ajudar a Sra Weasley. Ela mantinha uma ponta de esperança de Ron viria falar com ela, toda a vez que ouvia alguém subindo as escadas olhava para a porta, mas ninguém entrava no quarto. Já desistira disso quando de subito a porta se abriu. Hermione se virou bruscamente e encarou a pessoa que acabara de entrar.

- Trouxe seu jantar - disse a ruiva entregando uma bandeja para Hermione. Gina sentou ao seu lado na cama e olhou o vestido. - Fleur tem muito bom gosto, achei uma exelente idéia dela intercalar as cores das damas de honra. - continuou Gina colocando o vestido lilás dela ao lado do azul claro de Hermione.

- hm... - foi tudo que a garota comentou. Hermione deu mais algumas garfadas na sua comida e colocou a bandeja no chão com o resto que sobrara.

- Hermione o que está acontecendo? Você não saiu do quarto o dia inteiro e ainda não me contou porque estava com aquela cara quando acordou. - disse Gina preocupada colocando os vestidos de ambas na cadeira em frente a comoda.

- Eu disse a seu irmão que amava

- Você disse - comentou a garota surpresa - e o que ele fez? - continuou ela sacudindo Hermione pelos ombros

- Ele tinha me visto minutos antes com Krum - Hermione baixou os olhos e lágrimas cairam deles

- Como assim? Você beijou o Krum?...- perguntou a ruiva confusa levantando-se indignada

- Não...ele tentou, mas eu não deixei, na mesma hora Ron apareceu e...e...- Gina sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou

- Está tudo bem Hermione, shh...vai ficar tudo bem

- Bom depois disso eu tentei me eplicar para Ron e disse a ele que o amava, mas ele simplesmente virou as costas e foi para seu quarto - chorou Hermione no ombro da amiga

- Hermione, vamos pare de chorar, você sabe que meu irmão às vezes age como um idiota, deie ele criar um pouco de coragem e tudo ficará bem - retrucou Gina e Hermione se desenconstou dela.

- Bom eu vou dormir um pouco, fazer nada o dia todo é cansativo. - disse Hermione colocando seu pijama e deitando-se

- Vou fazer o mesmo - murmurou Gina apagando as luzes do quarto.

Hermione não dormiu assim que as luzes se apagaram, as palavras de Gina estavam em sua cabeça. Ela realmente queria que fossem verdade, que Ron viria falar com ela, ela poderia eplicar tudo a ele e talvez eles pudessem ter algo. Fechou os olhos e deixou o sono vir. Na cozinha Ron retirava a mesa do jantar quando notou alguém entrar na cozinha.

- Acho que prreciso converrsarr - falou Krum com seu péssimo inglês. Ron o ignorou e continuou a retirar os pratos dando as costas ao búlgaro. - Hermini non querr nada conmig - começou Krum - ontem ela me dsse que erramos somente amigas. E ela falou parra você que amo você. - disse ele com sua voz rouca. Vendo que Ron não estava disposto a falar com ele saiu da cozinha. Ron parou de fingir que estava tirando a mesa e se encostou no balcão. Amanha estava decidido a falar com Hermione.

* * *

Ron abriu os olhos quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela cortina. Com um grande esforço saiu de sua cama e se vestiu, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar Harry. Decidido a falar com Hermione parou na porta de sua irmã e abriu-a silenciosamente. Olhou para Hermione que ainda dormia pacificamente. Sentou-se aos pés da cama e fitou a garota. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e parecia tão linda, tão serena que não tinha coragem de acorda-la. Talvez só fitando-a ela acordaria. E ele estava certo, depois de alguns minutos fitando a garota ela começo a abrir os olhos. 

- Ron - assustou-se a garota que de sobressalto sentou-se.

- Bom dia - disse ele ainda com a expressão sonhadora com a que fitara a garota por algum tempo

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela abaixando a voz para não acordar Gina que se mexera quando ela gritara o nome do garoto.

- E...eu bem...estive pensando...hã...você não quer dar uma volta? - resmungou ele nervoso olhando para os lençóis.

- eu...bem...te encontro na cozinha daqui uns 5 minutos está bem? - perguntou ela levantando-se.

- Sim...estarei te esperando. - respondeu ele indo em direção a porta. Ela fechou a porta assim que ele saiu e rapidamente se trocou. Não demorou os cinco minutos que dissera. Desceu as escadas apressadamente e deu de encontro com a cozinha em silencio e vazia, exceto por Ron que estava encostado no balcão tomando um gole de água.

- Bem, aonde quer ir? - perguntou ela nervosa, sem conseguir olha-lo

- Pensei em dar uma volta no jardim - respondeu ele apressando-se em ir a porta da cozinha que levava para o jardim

- Hã...claro vamos - disse ela atravessando a porta que Ron mantinha aberta para ela. - obrigada - disse ela esperando o garoto fechar a porta para continuar caminhando.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos em silêncio e então de subito Ron parou. Isso fez Hermione parar e virar-se para fita-lo.

- Hermione, me desculpe eu tenho sido um idiota - disse ele resignado abaixando a cabeça.

- Não, você tem razão em estar chateado. Você me viu com Kru...

- Não eu não tenho razões. Você nunca teve nada com ele e eu te culpei por algo que você não fez. Fiz um teatro ridiculo - interrompeu-a e pegou sua mão - me desculpe Hermione eu tenho sido um idiota. Você tem mais razões que eu para estar chateada - continuou ele dando um passo em direção a garota. Hermione podia sentir a respiração de Ron em sua pele enquanto ele se abaixava em direção ao seu rosto. - eu também te amo - terminou ele quase encostando seus labios nos de Hermione. Ela por sua vez fechou os olhos e esperou os labios de Ron tocarem os dela, mas isso não aconteceu. Eles foram interrompidos pela Sra Weasley que acabava de acordar e tinha a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha.

- Crianças vocês vão tomar café da manha? - perguntou ela inocentemente enquanto Ron e Hermione de sobressalto se separavam.

* * *

Bom prometo a vocês que vou arranjar um tempinho durante a semana ou até mesmo no final de semana para terminar o próximo capitulo que será o último. 

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews com comentários e sugestões e continuem lendo minhas fics ...

super beijos a todos

Mandy Tonks


	6. O casamento

Prometi a vocês não demorar não é mesmo!!!

Aqui vai o próximo e último capitulo, espero que tenham gostado da fic!!

* * *

**O casamento**

Ron e Hermione se olharam como num pedido de desculpas e seguiram para a cozinha. Cada um se sentou no lugar de sempre e se olharam, enquanto a Sra Weasley tagarelava coisas que tinham que ser feitas para o casamento e colocava a mesa, fazia facas cortarem pão, queijos e etc. O casal não prestara atencão em uma palavra que a Sra Weasley dissera. Lentamente a cozinha começou a ser invadida por cada pessoa que acordava.

Nos dois dias que restavam para o casamento Ron e Hermione não puderam coversar sobre os acontecimentos recentes. A Sra Weasley fizera a vida de todos os adolescentes da casa impossível. Lá iam eles desenfestar o quintal, polir talheres, organizar a decoração, arrumar as mesas e os nomes dos convidados.

- Você tem talento para esse tipo de coisa - disse Ron numa oportunidade em que ele e Hermione estavam no quintal e a garota fez flores aparecerem nas árvores próximas e nas mesas.

- Obrigada Ron - disse ela corando e ficando sem jeito. Mas logo o clima entre eles foi quebrado pelos berros da Sra Weasley.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS? - berrou a Sra Weasley enquanto os gemeos saiam em disparada para a casa sujos novamente de lama - NÃO, NÃO OUSEM ENTRAR NA MINHA COZINHA - continuou ela indo atras dos dois.

- Esses dois, nunca vão mudar - resmungou Hermione se concentrando novamente no seu trabalho. Ron fez o mesmo, mas aproveitava para de vez em quando espiar Hermione de canto de olho.

* * *

- Hermione o que ainda faz aqui em baixo - perguntou Gina entrando na cozinha, vendo que Hermione tinha nas mãos alguns talheres 

- Estou ajudando sua mãe - retrucou ela confusa - você precisa de ajuda? - perguntou ela

- Sim e você também - respondeu a ruiva restirando os talheres das mãos de Hermione - agora vamos - continuou ela pegando a mão da garota e puxando-a quando viu que ela não pretendia se mexer.

- Você é maluca - foi o único que Hermione disse sabendo que não adiantava contrariar Gina. Sendo levanda ao quarto da amiga sem entender o que estava se passando se deparou com os vestidos e maquiagens em cima da cama e sapatos espalhados por todo o chão. - você é completamente maluca, faltam várias horas para o casamento ainda! - exclamou Hermione incredula

- Não, você é maluca. - retorquiu a ruiva fechando a porta do quarto - imagino que você queira estar linda esta noite, afinal estara sendo acompanhada pelo meu irmão - disse ela pegando o vestido de Hermione e colocando-o na frente da garota.

Ron e Harry enquanto isso colocavam os nomes nas mesas dos convidados, tudo tinha que estar perfeitamente organizado dizia a Sra Weasley a cada cinco minutos revistando o trabalho de todos.

- hã...Harry queria te pedir uma coisa - começou Ron numa voz baixa largando a lista que tinha nas mãos e fitando o amigo

- Diga - disse Harry não prestando muita atenção, seguindo com o seu trabalho.

- É sobre Gina - continuou ele. Ouvindo o nome da ruiva no mesmo instante Harry passou a fitar o amigo concentrado - eu sei que vocês terminaram e de verdade queria muito ve-los juntos...mas... - Ron respirou fundo.

- mas...? - perguntou Harry tentando entender o que Ron queria dizer.

- Mas eu não quero que ela crie esperança. Nós sabemos que quando formos a nossa busca não teremos certeza de mais nada. - terminou ele fitando suas mãos.

- O que quer dizer com isso Ron? - perguntou ele confuso, tentando aclarar as idéias de Ron

- Quero dizer que ela não pode esperar que você volte e que escreva a ela toda semana, porque ambos sabemos que não será assim. - retrucou ele mais decidido desta vez.

- Não se preocupe, hoje eu me despedirei dela e tudo estará acabado. Muitas coisas podem mudar até eu voltar, se eu voltar - disse Harry dando uma risadinha não convincente. Ele queria estar com Gina, mas sabia de tudo aquilo que Ron lhe dissera.

- Ótimo - sorriu Ron retomando seu trabalho.

No ínicio da noite os convidados começaram a chegar. Harry e Ron ficaram encarregados de mostrar os acentos a cada pessoa. Gina e Hermione continuavam no quarto dando os últimos retoques em cabelo e maquiagem. Gina estava com o vestido lilás de dama de honra, tinha metade dos cabelos presos com algumas mechas cuidadosamente soltas em volta do rosto e alguns cachos na ponta. Hermione tinha o vestido azul claro e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com mechas encaracoladas saindo dele, o que deixava as costas à mostra. As duas pareciam muito nervosas antes de abrir a porta e deparar-se com tia Muriel.

- Ai meu Deus! - exclamou ela quando viu Gina - você tem as mesmas feições rigidas de sua mãe, e você - continuou ela apontando para Hermione - tornozelos muito finos e coloque os ombros para trás. Esses jovens de hoje em dia andam como macacos curvados para frente - disse ela por fim para si mesma enquanto andava pelo corredor.

- Não ligue - sussurrou Gina reprovando a tia com o olhar - ela adora fazer comentários maldosos.

- tudo bem - retrucou Hermione seguindo Gina escada abaixo.

-Ah aí estão vocês, temos que preparar a entrada já - disse a Sra Weasley puxando as garotas para o ínicio do tapete vermelho que levava até o altar. - onde estáo aqueles garotos! - se perguntava ela olhando a toda volta procurando Ron e Harry. Não se passaram nem dois minutos e ela voltou com os dois e começou a dar instruções. - certo, Harry e Gina entram antes, Ron você está muito alto por isso entrará por último. - dando uma olhada nos casais parados à sua frente ela sorriu emocionada e seguiu para a cozinha.

Assim que a Sra Weasley se foi Ron, que mantinha a boca aberta olhando para Hermione disse - uau, você está linda! - Hermione corou dando um sorriso agradecendo.

- Sua tinha não concorda - complementou ela - ' tornozelos muito finos e coloque esses ombros para trás ' - imitou Hermione fazendo o clima entre eles descontrair-se.

- Não ligue, ela não sabe elogiar as pessoas - sorriu Ron, ficando vermelho vendo que a conversa entre eles fluia tão bem. Ambos Ron e Hermione e Harry e Gina estavam nervosamente posicionados no lugar que deveriam ficar até entrarem antes da noiva.

- Agora, vão! -sussurrou a Sra Weasley para Harry e Gina que adentraram pelo tapete vermelho seguidos por Hermione e Ron. A noiva entrou logo após ele e se deu inicio à cerimonia.

Tudo correu bem durante a cerimonia, e assim que ela se finalizou os convidados começaram a ocupar seus lugares nas mesas dispostas no quintal da Toca. O quarteto tinha sua mesa reservada e foi para lá que eles seguiram. Um primo de Fleur chamou Gina para dançar o que a fez deiar seu lugar vazio que logo foi tomado por Krum.

- Quem é aquela homen de amarela? - perguntou ele apontando para Xenophilius Lovegood.

- Xenophilius Lovegood, é pai de uma amiga nossa - retrucou Ron secamente. - Venha e dance - disse ele para Hermione esticando-lhe a mão. Hermione por um instante refletiu pela forma que Ron a havia chamado para dançar, mas se levantou e seguiu com ele para a pista.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou ela enquanto se posicionavam par dançar. Ela colocara sua mão no ombro do garoto e ele fizera o mesmo colocando a sua na cintura de Hermione. Ambos entrelaçaram suas mãos livres e começaram a dançar. Ron não respondeu a pergunta de Hermione, a puxou pela cintura, se curvou e a beijou.

- Aquele idiota. - murmurou ele quando romperam o beijo, olhando diretamente para Krum, que agora deixara a mesa.

- Ron, pare - retrucou Hermione colocando suas mãos em volta do rosto de Ron - é você que eu amo desde o inicio, esqueça ele! - e o beijou mais uma vez. Desta vez de uma forma mais apaixonada, colocando todo o amor naquele beijo.

- Desculpe, você tem razão - disse ele também beijando-a - eu também te amo desde a primeira vez em que te vi! - sussurrou ele abraçando-a forte como se nunca fosse solta-la novamente.

Ambos dançaram abraçados e quando já estavam cansados voltaram para sua mesa. Sentaram-se e assistiram Harry e Gina que agora dançavam abraçados como se o mundo não existisse em volta deles. Essa paz era fora da realidade com Voldemort solto por aí pensou Hermione. E ela estava certa uma explosão se ouviu e vários comensais da morte encheeram o céu da Toca. Hermione correu pegar sua varinha e se juntou a Harry atrás de uma mesa.

- Onde está Gina? - perguntou ela olhando em volta procurando a ruiva.

- Mandei ela correr para dentro, não quero que ela se machuque - respondeu ele abaixando-se mais ainda para se proteger dos raios vermelhos que eram lançados pelos comensais. - Onde está Ron? - perguntou ele olhando para a garota. Ela olhou em volta e não o viu, achara que ele a seguira até a mesa.

- RON! - gritou ela preocupada, seus olhos enchendo-se de lagrimas enquanto o procurava.

- Tive que ir pegam minha varinha - respondeu ele agachando-se atrás da mesa junto com os outros dois. Hermione jogou seus braços em volta dele e o beijos.

- enh... - Harry fez um barulho com sua garganta para chamar a atençao do casal - temos que ir! - disse ele olhando-os

- Sim - respondeu Hermione pegando a mão de ambos e desaparatando. Seu coração batia rápido, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer daqui em diante na jornada atrás das horcruxes. Sentiu a mão de Ron na sua e isso a acalmou um pouco, porque daqui para a frente não estaria sozinha, teria a Ron ao seu lado para protege-la. Nunca mais se separariam. Seria uma jornada dificil, mas teria a compania de Ron, o ruivo que ela amava.

* * *

Fim!!!!! 

sim sim acabou...espero que tenham gostado!!! REVIEWS PLEASE com comentarios ok?!

um grande beijos e continuem lendo minhas fics!!

Mandy Tonks


End file.
